Dreaming!
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: Cerita galau author gara-gara gagal nonton The Lost Planet di Indonesia-EXO. ["Oppa.. apakah ini benar kau Sehun oppa?""1 2 3 Ting! Aku dimana? Kau ada di dorm kami, yeobo."]/[OT12 Member EXO]/Sumarry gagal,GJ,Typo/ONESHOOT


**Tittle : Dreaming!**

**By : Ha Ni Oh**

Summary : ["Oppa.. apakah ini benar kau Sehun oppa?""1 2 3 _Ting_! Aku dimana? Kau ada di dorm kami, yeobo."]/[OT12 Member EXO]/ONESHOOT.

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Typo/Typo(s), Abal-abal, GJ abis**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

**Author POV**

Inilah aku, _yeoja _yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil bermain laptop karena—seperti biasa setiap malam aku akan selalu mengecek kabar terbaru soal Boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun, _EXO_. Aku mulai menjelajah kabar-kabar tersebut melalui _facebook, twitter, _dan website lain yang membicarakan Boyband tersebut. Tak lama, beranda _twitter_ku menunjukkan tulisan "5 tweet baru".

.

.

_Jreng~_

Setelah kulihat dan kubaca, ternyata 5 tweet itu semuanya tertulis "#LOSTPLANETinINA jadi TTWW no.5." '_Mampus_', batinku. Aku terus saja mencari-cari kabar soal konser yang dimiliki Boyband _EXO _itu. Kabar itu tetap sama, semua membicarakan hal itu.

5 menit kemudian..

Beranda _twitter_ku kembali menunjukkan tulisan "1 tweet baru". Aku mencoba memberanikan diri membaca tweet tersebut. Dan lagi, tweet itu tertulis "#LOSTPLANETinINA jadi TTWW no.1." '_Oh Tuhan, aku bisa apa_', batinku terus saja meracau sejak membaca kabar tersebut. Tetapi ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang sedari tadi sudah gedug-gedugin tangan ke tembok, guling-guling lincah di lantai dan teriak-teriak nggak jelas (?) hampir sebagian besar para EXOSTAN juga seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang –ehm kurasa tidak gatal dan sedikit mengendikkan bahu membaca para tweet EXOSTAN yang sudah kupastikan mereka pada galau semua gara-gara kabar soal konser Boyband _EXO _yang sangat mendadak itu.

.

.

Ok, sudah hampir dua jam aku terus berkutat di depan laptop menelusuri kabar soal konser Boyband EXO yang akan diadakan di Indonesia. Aku terus saja uring-uringan selama aku membaca kabar tersebut. '_Bagaimana aku harus menabung demi konser EXO—yang rumornya diadakan bulan Oktober? Butuh waktu berapa bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang? Tidak mungkin! Aku harus mengumpulkan uang selama.. ehm.. 3 bulan? Aigoooo~_', batinku terus bergejolak. Tiba-tiba kepalaku merasa pening memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku sanggup menonton konser Boyband _EXO _dalam waktu 3 bulan. Aku segera beranjak dari depan laptopku, meng-_hibernate_ laptopku, dan mengistirahatkan diri sebentar sampai pening di kepalaku sedikit hilang. Tidak ada sepuluh detik aku sudah terlelap dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, ireona! Ireona babby, ireona!" Suara itu terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Suara-suara yang kurasa ini suara 12 _namja_. Aku mencoba bangun dan _well_, aku terkejut di depanku sudah ada Oh Sehun—yang kutahu dia salah satu member Boyband _EXO_. "Anyeong!" sapa Sehun. Aku masih mencoba mengucek mataku berkali-kali dan terus mencubit pipiku berulang kali hingga pipiku yang semula berwarna kuning harus rela berubah menjadi warna merah. '_Ternyata ini sungguhan, aku tidak bermimpi_', batinku sekali lagi. "Oppa.. apakah benar ini kau Sehun oppa?" tanyaku. "Ne~ ini aku Sehun, Oh Sehun." jawabnya. Betapa bahagianya aku, karena saat ini di depanku muncul _namja_ yang selama ini aku jadikan sebagai idola dan bahagianya aku karena akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan idolaku, Oh Sehun. "Sehun oppa, mengapa-kau-bisa-ada disini?" tanyaku sambil salah tingkah. "Aku dan semua hyungku kesini akan menjemputmu." jawab Sehun pasti. "Mwo? Menjemputku? Untuk?" tanyaku lagi. Jika saja Sehun membenci para fansnya kupastikan dia sekarang akan melemparku kemanapun—asal tidak di depannya karena aku terus saja melemparinya pertanyaan berulang kali.

"Ehm.. jadi begini. Kami semua—para member _EXO _akan menjemputmu sekaligus membawamu menuju tempat konser kami." Aku hening sepuluh detik menangkap maksud perkataan Sehun. "HUAAAAA~ APAAAAA?! Kalian semua jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul bersedia menjemput dan membawaku sukarela hanya karena kalian ingin aku menonton konser kalian? Apakah ini sungguh oppa? Jeongmal-yo oppa?" tanyaku sambil terisak. "Lho lho, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sosok _namja _berkulit tan—yang kutahu dia bernama Kai. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Gwaenchana oppa-deul, aku hanya terharu. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian tampil nyata di depanku di atas panggung." Semua member _EXO _tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. "Kajja! Kita segera berteleportasi menuju Seoul, aku cemas manager hyung akan mencari kita." kata sang _leader_—yang kutahu bernama Suho. "Kai, segeralah pinjamkan kekuatan teleportasimu supaya kita bisa kembali segera ke Seoul." kali ini sang _leader _lain yang berbicara yaitu Kris. "Baiklah Kris hyung dan Suho hyung, aku akan segera memindahkan kalian semua. Bersiaplah." jawab Kai. Sehun segera meraih dan menggandeng tanganku yang berhasil membuat wajahku merona. "Berhati-hatilah. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat ekstrem dan mengejutkan. Jangan lupa teruslah berpegangan denganku." Aku membalas ucapan Sehun dengan anggukan dan senyum manisku. "Gomawo oppa."

Dengan aba-aba dari Kai, kami semua bersiap melakukan teleportasi. "Kalian sudah siap semuanya? Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan memindahkan kalian." kata Kai.

1

2

3

.

.

_Ting!_

Aku tertegun, diam tak berkutik setelah Kai memindahkanku dan semua member _EXO_. Aku terus saja mengagumi tempat dimana aku berada. '_Tempat ini luar biasa. Ruangan yang terlihat seperti—dorm. Ah~ mustahil, mana mungkin aku berada di dorm mereka'_, sekali lagi batinku meracau sendiri. Aku terus saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk tidak berandai-andai yang tidak jelas seperti itu hingga ada banyak pasang tangan menggucangkan bahuku. "Gwaenchana?" Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku dan ternyata semua _EXO_ sudah ada di depanku sambil menatapku bingung. "Aku dimana?" tanyaku masih terus saja menerawang ruangan yang saat ini kutempati. "Kau ada di dorm kami, yeobo." jawab Sehun ringan. Aku tercekat mendengar jawaban Sehun—yang kuanggap sangat santai itu. Aku kembali melamun, memikirkan kembali apa yang tadi kukatakan. '_Jadi aku benar-benar berada di dorm EXO? Dorm yang selama ini diimpikan para fangirl EXOSTAN dan aku berhasil masuk di dalamnya sangat mudah atas ijin dari oppa-deul. Sungguh anugerah.'_ Setelah tersadar kembali dari lamunanku, aku terus saja tersenyum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegembiraanku. "Baiklah, segeralah kau istirahat gadis cantik. Konser kami akan diadakan besok. Disini." kali ini tampak Luhan yang berbicara. "Baik oppa. Sekali lagi gomawo ne sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di dorm kalian yang sangat mewah ini. Mian~ jika aku merepotkan kalian." kataku penuh maklum. "Tidak apa-apa." seluruh member _EXO _yang kali ini menjawab.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAK~ Bukankah itu Lay oppa? Oh~ tubuhnya semakin sexy saja."

"HUAAAAA~ Itu Tao oppa."

"Itu Baekhyun oppa."

"Itu Kyungsoo oppa dengan Jongdae oppa. Mereka makin tampan ya."

Berulang kali aku mendengar berbagai teriakan EXOSTAN dari sudut manapun. Terus saja meneriaki para idolanya, bahkan ada yang sampai menarik-narik oppa-deul dan mengejar oppa-deul kemanapun mereka pergi. '_Begitukah tingkah laku para sasaeng fans terhadap idolanya?_', lirihku membatin. Ada sosok di belakangku yang tiba-tiba berbisik—cukup keras. "Siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia salah satu pacar oppa kita? Tapi yang kutahu, media dan pihak SM belum membicarakan apapun mengenai ini. Kalau begitu, siapa gadis itu?" tanya kedua gadis itu di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Tidak hanya aku saja mendengar percakapan itu, Xiumin dan Chanyeol saat ini berada di sampingku juga mendengar percakapan yang terjadi diantara kedua fans mereka tersebut. "Tenanglah, kami semua akan menjagamu jika salah satu fans kami atau bahkan sasaeng fans kami mengeroyokmu hingga membencimu. Kami janji." ucap Xiumin dan Chanyeol tegas. Aku yang sudah terlampaui bahagia saat ini, hanya bisa merona dan membalas ucapan Xiumin dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Tidak ada lima menit, persiapan panggung konser mereka sudah siap. Itu artinya wajib bagi para member _EXO _bersiap menuju ke panggung untuk menyelesaikan konser mereka. "Kau menontonlah di sebelah kami. Kami akan berusaha menjelaskan pada para EXOSTAN siapa kau ini sebenarnya. Ok, yeobo." kerling Sehun. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun memanggilku yeobo dan sukses keberapa kalinya membuatku memerah bagaikan tomat. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

Saat ini, _EXO _dalam penampilan Ment. Otomatis itu artinya mereka akan mengenalkan masing-masing diri mereka. Dan akhirnya waktu untukku tiba juga. Sehun segera menarikku untuk membawaku ke sebelahnya. "Menurut kalian siapa gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahku ini?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba kepada para EXOSTAN. Semua EXOSTAN bukannya menjawab malah mengernyit bingung atas pertanyaan Sehun. "Kami tidak tahu oppa. Memangnya dia siapa? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengenal kalian, oppa-deul?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari salah satu fans. Fans yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Dia adalah salah satu fans Indonesia yang beruntung dan mungkin saja aku akan menjadikannya— Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba aku menghilang melesat kembali menuju negaraku, Indonesia. Aku terlempar dan terus bergoyang selama kembali. '_Apa yang terjadi? Apakah sekarang waktunya aku kembali ke negaraku? Jika iya, aku tidak masalah. Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bersama-sama dengan para oppa-deul sampai aku berhasil melihat mereka tampil di atas panggung secara nyata di depanku' _senyumku tak henti-hentinya. '_Terimakasih banyak oppa, atas semua ketulusan hati oppa. Dan untuk Sehun oppa, terimakasih sudah membuatku merona tak karuan. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang kau ucapkan disaat terakhir. Kau akan menjadikanku apa—?'_

.

.

Masih diatas panggung, seluruh member _EXO _dibuat bingung atas kepergianku yang tiba-tiba. Teutama Sehun.

"Apakah gadis itu kembali ke negaranya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Padahal gadis itu sungguh manis, sayang sekali dia harus kembali ke negaranya. Tapi aku yakin, di saat dia bangun dari tidurnya nanti dia akan terus tersenyum mengingat kita." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku kan ingin menjadikannya _yeojachinguku_." kata Sehun enteng. Mendengar perkataan Sehun, para EXOSTAN berteriak sangat keras—yang berhasil membuat member _EXO _harus menutup telinganya karena saking kerasnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh hyung. Jawab Sehun mantab. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyelipkan sepucuk mawar merah dan sebuah surat di dalam sweater yang tadi dia gunakan."

Semua member _EXO _dan para EXOSTAN tersenyum atas ucapan Sehun. Bahkan seluruh EXOSTAN merestuinya. "Nikahi dia oppa. Aku rela oppa dengannya, karena kulihat gadis itu sangat tulus." teriak salah satu fans _EXO_.

"Suatu saat, pasti aku akan menikahinya."

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. '_Um.. jam 2 pagi. Aku sudah tertidur terlalu lama. Laptopku? Oh iya, bahkan aku lupa mematikannya.' _Aku segera berdiri dari tidurku dan mematikan laptopku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpi—yang kuyakin itu sangatlah nyata. '_Mimpi itu sangatlah nyata? Apakah aku yakin tadi itu aku bermimpi?'. _Aku terus berbicara sambil merogoh sweaterku hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sepucuk mawar merah dan sebuah surat terselip diantara mahkota bunga itu. Tertulis di atas surat itu "Dari Oh Sehun. Untukmu." Aku sadar kembali. Ini bukan mimpi, ini sungguh nyata. "Oppa-deul, terimakasih atas semuanya. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak sedih jika aku tidak bisa menonton konser kalian tahun ini." senyumku terakhir sambil membuka surat dari Sehun.

**END fic!**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**-Mind to Review? Silahkan-**

**A/N : Hai Hai Hai saya author Ha Ni kembali. Miaaaaan ff saya "Everlasting Couple" untuk sementara belum bisa saya lanjutkan, karena saya sedang galau gara-gara menunggu hasil SBMPTN (?) /adahubungannyaemang/ /plak/. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah membawa ff baru saya untuk kalian. Ini ceritanya, kemarin saya galau liat TL isinya Hastag The Lost Planet di Indonesia mulu. Saya galau karena tahun ini saya tidak bisa menonton konser EXO *pundung. Dan akhirnya saya mencurahkan hati saya di ff ini. Jeongmal mianhae jika ff ini nantinya bakal amburadul, soalnya ini sesuai dengan curahan hati saya, kekeke~ Ok. Tunggu saya di ff selanjutnya ya. Aku tunggu review kalian. Kalo jika ada salah dalam kata, kalian bisa mereview dengan kritik yang membangun. Gomawo ^^ **

**Salam ramadhan, XOXO~**


End file.
